


Memory and Today

by woodenmonster



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenmonster/pseuds/woodenmonster
Summary: “你知道吗，我有一种预感。”“明天我就会死在这里。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 通过自我放飞强行完成了HE！

00

“你知道吗，我有一种预感。”

“明天我就会死在这里。”

“而我的预感从小时候开始就很准。”

Smitty这么说着的时候，正嚼着味道绝对算不上好的肉罐头，含糊不清地吐着词，但Doss还是很清楚地听到了。

“别这么说，”Doss皱了皱眉头，拿起脏兮兮的水壶灌了一口水——这还是这段对话里唯一一次他没有笑着回答Smitty的话，“你不会死的。”

Smitty露出了嘲笑的表情，但Doss认为那是他在试图掩饰自己的难过——或者说，恐惧。

“无论怎么样，我不会让你死的，好吗？”Doss的表情太过认真，Smitty甚至对此感到害怕——说不定他会因为没办法救下自己而内疚一辈子——不过这又关他什么事呢。

他不是个多大方的人，或者说，他是一个极度自私的人，他所希望的，只有Doss不要为了自己而死——当然，他觉得这不太可能发生——只要活下去，就行了。

Smitty长长地出了一口气，冲Doss眨了眨眼，然后戏谑地喊了一句“幼稚年轻的小Desmond”。

01

战场的模样即使过了一百年也基本还是那个样子，要说有什么不同，那就是地上的被蛆啃食的尸体更多了。

战场的泥土被一层厚厚的血凝住了，空气中夹杂满了烟尘和血雾。

Smitty有几次都险些被机枪射穿腹部，那几次他都觉得自己可能会就此死去。而那一瞬间除去对死亡的恐惧就是想起Doss的那句话。

“无论怎样，我不会让你死的，好吗？”

太可笑了，他能做些什么？子弹射穿你的肉体并且在出口处炸出一块空腔的时候，他难道能够靠祈祷挽回自己的性命？

没可能。

但他也不可避免地注意到了，Doss，Desmond Doss，那个瘦弱但是拥有无缘由的勇气的年轻人总是在他身边徘徊着，即便是因为要救助其他人而暂时离开，也会尽他所能地尽快赶回来——至少Smitty是这么觉得的。

02

一个模糊的身影把他按倒在了地上，然后伴随着他的倒地传来了一声不属于他的闷哼。

Doss在日本人冲Smitty开枪之前察觉到了这一点。

Smitty感觉他的额头被地上的石块磕出了血，而压在他背上的Doss则是因为疼痛而无意识地揪着他的军服和低声哀嚎着。

“嘘，嘘，你还好吗？”Smitty把自己和Doss拖到了掩体后，发现Doss的肩膀被打穿了，流出的血浸湿了那一块的布料。

Doss粗重地喘着气，努力地把手伸进布包里，掏出了已经沾上了由自己的手带去的不知道谁的血的纱布，用力地摁在了自己肩膀上。

“我没事，你还好吗？”Doss的声音听起来不像他说出的话那么好，虽然Smitty不认为那一枪能要了Doss的命，但那一枪可能会要了他的命。

Doss像他说的那样，救了他一命。

“……操，”Smitty不知道自己该怎么做，他只知道扛着枪，向所见的所有非美国人开枪，没有人告诉他过这种伤口是不是放着不管就能自己好，“我该怎么做？”

“不算太严重，”Doss掏出了吗啡，犹豫了一下，扎入了自己的手臂，同时望向Smitty，“这一块还有医疗兵吗？”

Smitty严肃地看着他，然后错开了他那太过于认真的眼神，随意地点了个头。

“他死了？”

“我不知道。”

Doss小小地点了个头，然后把垫布绑在伤口上，小心翼翼地弯着腰站了起来，但随即被Smitty拖了回去，直接跌倒在他身上。

“你不能去，你得下去，”Smitty看着他肩膀上的伤口，那里的血已经快能隔着纱布看见了，“你的伤口，和吗啡，你会在这里被杀掉的。”

“我得去救那些伤员，”Doss把Smitty箍住他的手臂往下推，把头垂下，感觉大脑有点昏，后颈敏感地感受到了Smitty喷出的热气，“他们会死的。”

“你难道就不会死？”

“我来参军，就是为了在所有人都在夺取别人生命的时候，由我来拯救它们。”Doss的头更低了，他看起来绝对不像是能够冲出去救下几百个人的状态，“我已经作好了为战友献出生命的准备。”

“你不能。”

“可我必须。”

Doss努力瞪大了眼睛，那双无论在什么情况下都显得太坚定太神圣的蜜棕色大眼就这么看着他，让他再也说不出半个字。

03

有时候Smitty觉得，上帝听到了Doss的祷告，并且视他为自己的宠儿。

Smitty在他挣脱自己再次奔向死亡的时候，他本以为他会就此失去Doss。

那天晚上他跟随着大家下了山崖，余下的伤员都被留在了战场上，大家都说，他们也许没办法回家了。

Doss不在，Smitty自从发现这个事实的时候他就开始后悔了，他当时也许应该采用强行的暴力手段让Doss没办法防抗自己——比如把他打晕，然后扛下山崖之类的。

没有人注意到Doss的消失——毕竟，除了他还有谁会注意到这个被大家视为累赘的人的消失呢？

那天晚上他无论如何也没办法睡好，他想可能是因为那块额头上的磕伤——尽管他心知肚明，这个伤口甚至比不上他和街角混混们打架留下的伤。

04

他听说山崖上不断有人被送下来，他想不到有谁能这么做——或者说他有一个猜想，但他不敢妄然给自己那怕只是任何一丝的希望。

但是他想，如果那是个正确的猜想，他要不顾一切，抛弃所有地坦白自己的每一个角落，从心灵到肉体，对那个他害怕太过于相信的猜想。

他其实也没有能够抛弃的东西了，参军的原因也是因为他根本没有任何需要留恋的东西。

他本以为自己就会带着这样毫无留恋和感情的心脏死在某几颗子弹下，但却没想到反而参了军之后，有了一个太过于沉重的念想。

Hollywood被送下来了，当这个消息传到营地的时候，Smitty几乎要从简陋的木椅上跳起来，身旁几个战友奇怪地看了他一眼，并不认为他是在为了Hollywood的幸存而兴奋。

当然了，他妈的，他甚至不记得这个暴露狂的本名。

05

然后又是半天，豪厄尔中士被送下来了，紧跟着一群日本人——还有一个快速且坎坷地摔下来的人。

他妈的，他妈的，是Desmond Doss。

Smitty不知道自己这种狂喜的心情是怎么回事，他只知道这跟得知好友存活下来了的兴奋和喜悦是完全不同的。

他比其他人都要更加卖力地向山崖边缘追来的日本人开枪，但是却忍不住分出一部分注意力放在了那个不断撞在崖壁上但好歹安全下落的身影。

是Doss，他妈的Desmond。

Doss最终摔在了地面太多人的双臂间，看起来还保持着高度的紧张，一个试图握住他手臂的士兵被他像避鬼一样躲开了。

但是他没能这么对Smitty，长达一整晚的体力消耗让他已经没有足够的体力反抗Smitty力气大到惊人的拥抱了，而那个拥抱传达过来的温暖和安全感让他一下子放下了一切所有的防线。

他似乎呜咽地在Smitty耳边喃着什么，但Smitty没听清，在他努力听清之前Doss就被太热情的长官拉走了，担忧地询问着有没有受伤。

他看起来简直就像是打了一架见证了街角混混的可怕之处的小男孩，满脸满身脏兮兮的泥土和血，那双棕色的眼睛就像受惊的小鹿一样睁着，湿漉漉地带着泪水打量着这群围着他的人。

Smitty站回了队列里，看着他被长官带着穿越人群，有那么一瞬间，感觉这是上帝给他的一份礼物。

尽管他不知道他做了什么——靠，他甚至不相信上帝，但在Doss站在他面前的那一刻，在他真正地触碰到那个散发着生命热度的肉体的那一刻，他的心脏鼓动得比任何时候都要更加激烈。

他捏紧了拳头，坚守着不在别人面前哭出来的原则。

06

那天晚上，Smitty在黑暗中摸到了Doss的床边，在他惊跳起来之前握住了他的脖子，大拇指贪恋地在动脉上的皮肤上摩挲，感受着生命给予的鲜活的安定感。

“Smitty？”

“是我。”

“你还活着。”隔了很久，Doss突然小声地冒了这么一句，Smitty有那么一瞬间想笑，但很快就被想拥抱他的心情给取代了。

借着黑暗的掩护以及黑暗给予的勇气，他努力摆出兄弟间友好的拥抱的样子，但却在拥上Doss后不自觉地把鼻尖蹭到了他的颈部，悄悄地嗅着——但说实在的，那里什么味道都没有，那些好闻的气味都是活着安全庇护下的人才有资格拥有的，像他们这种极大可能像狗一样死去的士兵最多拥有点敌人的血腥味。

“我当然还活着。”

“可是你说过你有预感你会死。”

“我本来应该是会死的。”

“本来？”

“直到你救了我，大概是帮我挡了那一死吧。”

“这个说法很可笑。”

“我也觉得。”

Smitty不知道自己的哪来的勇气和想法，他只知道他把自己干燥的唇压上了Doss的，然后惊异于它的柔软。

他看着那双猛然瞪大的眼睛，放开了那两片唇，转而在Doss的眼睑上落下了两个吻。

07

当那个手榴弹在Doss的腿边炸开的时候，Smitty真的以为自己要失去他了。

在Doss痛苦地哀嚎出声的时候，Smitty甚至有近乎绝望病态的喜悦——靠，他受伤了，而不是直接死掉。

他抛下了扫射那些疯狂的日本人的任务，一路跟在担架旁握着Doss的手，那双脏兮兮却带着令人抱有希望的温暖的手。

“挺住，我们会带你回家的好吗？”

“挺住，Desmond，我会带你回家。”

08

“那本圣经还留着吧？”Smitty放下手中报纸，手指勾住了Doss头上柔软的棕发，弯腰吃掉了Doss手中最后一口的松饼，“如果是我当时就不理了，活下来就够了。”

Doss露出了无奈的表情，看向Smitty笑得有些贱兮兮的脸，认真地回答道：“我不想强迫你改变自己的信仰，但是请你尊重一下我的信仰。而且，它很重要。”

Smitty努了努嘴，然后笑着吻住了Doss的唇，起身的时候在Doss耳边轻语了一句：“但是上帝让你活下来大概是想让你和Dorothy结婚，而不是和我一个大男人在一起。”

“上帝包容一切。”Doss说道，带着淡淡的笑容。


End file.
